


It's Not Just a Thing

by WarpedMinded



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always A Girl!Angel, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my best friend, and I love you more than anyone else... well besides myself." Always a Girl!Angel/Cordelia</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just a Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carlyinrome](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carlyinrome).



> **Title:** It's Not Just a Thing  
>  **Fandom:** Angel  
>  **Pairing:** Always a Girl!Angel/Cordelia, mention Buffy/Always a Girl!Angel  
>  **Word Count:** 751  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warnings:** Kissing, very slight Buffy bashing (bad breakup)  
>  **Summary:** "You're my best friend, and I love you more than anyone else... well besides myself."  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Angel, and I do not make any money writing about them.  
>  **Author Notes:** Sorry it's so late. I hope you enjoy it Lamia Archer AKA [](http://carlyinrome.livejournal.com/profile)[**carlyinrome**](http://carlyinrome.livejournal.com/)! Written at [](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/profile)[femslash_minis](http://femslash-minis.livejournal.com/)

"You know what Angel? I am sick and tired of needing to reapply my makeup after we kill some beast. Why can't we figure out a damn spell that can... oh, I don't know, freshen up our makeup?!" Cordelia was glaring at her reflection in the mirror as she put on more eyeliner. Her best friend Angel just chuckled behind her, watching, and waiting for her own turn at the mirror to fix her makeup.

Angel stepped forward and placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "You love doing this. Makeup is one of your most cherished pastimes, you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you didn't have to put on makeup."

"That is true." Cordelia turned around and grinned at Angel, "You're so smart, and I am so glad you're my friend." She looked out the door to make sure no one was around, and once it was confirmed, she leaned forward and gave Angel a quick peck on the lips. "Mmm, peaches, you know my favorite flavor."

"Of course I do." Angel looked down, and then back up shyly, "I know everything you like..."

Cordy rested her forehead against Angel's, "Yeah I know."

:::

Angel was tying her shoes when she was tipped over and being tickled within an inch of her undead life. "Cordy! You know we have to go get the Talaka demon." Angel laughed and tried to wriggle away from the nimble fingers. She finally gave up and started tickling her friend back, making Cordelia squeak and try to run away. Angel caught her before she could sprint from the couch and pulled her into a tight hug and flopping back onto the couch with her. It didn't take long for them to decide to just cuddle and press chaste kisses on each other's faces.

"Guess what I have noticed lately?"

"What?"

Cordy ran her fingers through Angel's dark wavy hair, "You haven't brooded as much as you used to."

Angel sat up and stared down at Cordelia, "It's because of you. You keep me more grounded, and I you’re the only best friend I ever had."

"What about Buffy?"

"What about her? She wasn't a friend, she was a lapse in judgment. You remember how our relationship ended. It wasn't nice." Angel buried her face in her hands. Cordelia soothingly ran her hand up and down Angel's back.

"I really do remember."

Cordelia sighed, resting her head against Angel's slouched shoulders. "I will always be here for you. You're my best friend, and I love you more than anyone else... well besides myself."

A sniffling chuckle was what she got in return. Angel sat up more and looked Cordy in the eye. "I will never leave you, or treat you badly. I know how hard it is for you. I know that you are probably embarrassed by it being known that you are intimate with me, another female. But to be honest, I doubt anyone we know will really care. Just as long as we are happy."

"Are you sure? Because this is a very serious thing between us, and I don't want to lose anyone over it. Especially you."

As Angel leaned close to Cordelia for another secret kiss, the front doors opened and Charlie Gunn, Weslie Wyndam-Pryce, and Fred Burke stepped into the hotel. They watched as their friends kissed, and they let out a whoop of 'Finally!' and hurried into the building and wrapped their arms around Angel and Cordy.

"Damn, it's about time you finally came out to us." Charlie laughed, patting Angel's back.

Weslie just smiled and adjusted her glasses shyly, "I am so happy for you both."

"I am so surprised you decided to tell us this way." Fred had an awkward smile on his face, but he still hugged his friends none the less.

:::

Cordelia sat down in front of Angel's desk, and the vampire looked up to see her girlfriend smirking at her, "What?"

"Oh nothing. I was just in bed, thinking about you... wondering if you were ever going to get out of this damn office and... go to bed with me." Cordelia stepped away and started backing out of the doorway.

"Oh..." Was the only thing Angel could form. Standing up from her desk she started towards Cordy, lustful intent clear in her eyes. "Ready or not."

Cordelia laughed and hurried up the stairs to their bedroom, Angel catching up to her halfway and carrying her and throwing her onto their bed.

The End


End file.
